READY FOR LOVE
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Con la llegada de los nuevos vecinos de Sakura, llega una atracción inevitable por ese ojo de cristal y un sentimiento connstantemente rechazado por un corazón frio.  Esto es AU, de Sakura C. x Syaoran C.
1. Chapter 1

**+READY FOR LOVE+**

**+STAGE 01: PROLOGUE+**

_Me había ido de casa, unos seis meses atrás._

_Me habían conseguido una casita chiquita para mí sola, en un vecindario que contaba con gente mayor y unos cuantos viejos amargos, para darle únicamente un toque de tranquilidad pero también de aburrimiento._

_La mía justo quedaba al lado de otra desocupada, al lado de la única casa que parecía que nadie alquilaba y la única que se veía un poco más deteriorada, porque le faltaban cada una de las puertas y tenía rotos los vidrios de todas las ventanas._

_No me gustaba nada vivir ahí al principio, hasta me sentía un poquito intimidada por la presencia de la casa de al lado y me daba miedo pisar la misma vereda, porque sentía que algo me estaba vigilando desde ahí dentro y que no dejaba de mirarme en ningún momento del día._

_Obvio que la gente del vecindario no lo notaba, sólo decían que nadie vivía ahí por algo que no podían contarme y que nunca iba a haber alguien que cometiera semejante error, de mudarse a la casa del hombre extremadamente escalofriante y que ocultaba secretos espantosos debajo de la alfombra._

_Sin embargo eso sólo había hecho que le tuviera más miedo, hasta había pensado en cambiar de ruta para evitar pasar por ahí y cubrir todas mis ventanas con cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, sólo para olvidarme que esa cosa estaba ahí perseguiendome y acechandome con sus ojos de criatura de la noche._

_Y pasó en uno de esos días que afortunadamente tenía libres, cuando estacionaste justo frente a la "__**casa embrujada"**__ y bajaste junto a él de una camioneta fantasticamente enorme, con unas cuantas cajas de herramientas y una escalera como para subirte al techo._

_Pero me quedé tonta cuando me miraste de repente, le diste a mi corazón un disparo directo y quebraste mis defensas con esa mirada penetrante, que me hizo ignorar tu traje negro con tonos de rojo sangre y tus pies descalzados que parecían pisar vidrio._

_**EL MISMO VIDRIO QUE, TENÍAS POR OJO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**+STAGE 02: CRYSTAL+**

_El trabajo empezó justo ese mismo día, sorprendentemente._

_Yo me había hecho de una nueva rutina con los dos ahí, empezé a despertarme más temprano junto con el primer martillazo y con el ruido que hacia la escalera al apoyarse en el tejado, junto al sonido de tus pies descalzados en cada uno de los escalones y las indicaciones del otro que alcanzaban a colarse por mi ventana._

_Por eso eras lo primero y lo último que veía en todo el día, porque siempre estabas ahí cada vez que miraba por la ventana y estabas ahí aún cuando se ponía el sol, para devolverme una mirada que seguía tan fría como el primer día y que parecía odiarme como desde que me hice la amable contigo._

_Pero de alguna manera había logrado hacer buenas migas con tu hermano, tanto que me había ofrecido a contribuir un poquito con su causa y me había comprometido a preparar el desayuno para los tres, a cambio de que se mudaran lo más rápido posible para aquí y que la casa de al lado dejara de estar habitaba por un fantasma._

_Como a él le había resultado gracioso y hasta curioso mi comentario, los puso a los dos a trabajar como locos con tal de ponerme contenta y así fueron avanzando en el proyecto casi sin que yo pudiera seguirlos, sólo porque tú usabas las noches para rendirle culto a tu trabajo y seguías arreglando lo que podías mientras él dormía en el sofá de mi casa._

_Había hecho la oferta casi espontaneamente y había dado resultado casi sin pensarlo, él aceptó cansado de tantos viajes para acondicionar la casa que se te había ocurrido alquilar y se había instalado todas las noches en la planta baja de mi casa desde la primer semana, pero tú siquiera dijiste palabra al respecto y empleaste el tiempo que él perdía para seguir martillando sin cerrar los ojos._

_Me pasé unas cuantas noches en vela viendote ahí, se me había hecho hasta curioso que no pegaras ojo en toda la noche o al menos en el tiempo que yo aguantaba despierta, que no pasaba de las primeras horas de la madrugada y a veces siquiera llegaba a seguirte hasta la medianoche._

_Sin embargo lograbas despertarme exactamente a la misma hora todos los días, cuando el sol empezaba a salir perezosamente y reflejaba tu silueta solitaria en el tejado, en el que marcabas tu territorio casi intimidando y que te daba un aspecto muchisimo más peligroso._

_**Y A MÍ, ME ATRAÍAS MUCHISIMO MÁS.**_

**-Parece que nunca duerme, ¿no?-lo escuché, decir**

**-¿Syaoran?-voltee, para verlo**

**-Ah, perdona que subí sin avisarte...-se disculpó, con una sonrisita-Me tomé el atrevimiento, si no te molesta...-**

**-No hay problema...-dije, cortés-Igual, estaba muy distraída, como para notarlo...-**

**-A Syaoran podrías tenerlo en tu ventana, viendote dormir-comentó, medio bromista-Y creeme, que ni te darías cuenta-cambió, un poquito, la voz-Le sale natural, lo de escurrirse-**

**-Todavía no me has dicho, ¿sabes?-regresé, a la ventana-Por qué se llaman igual...-toqué, apenas-Y también...-**

**-¿Por qué somos idénticos?-completó, por mí-Bueno, está bastante claro, supongo...-se rascó, la cabeza-Que somos gemelos, digo...-**

**-No, no es eso...-moví, la cabeza-Es que siempre quise saber, ¿entiendes?-me mordí, los labios-Que le pasó a Syaoran-kun...-**

**-No voy a responderte eso-cambió, la voz-No tengo que decirtelo yo-**

**-¿Tan grave es?-pregunté, así-¿O es que no confías en mí?-**

**-Lo que pasó, le pasó a él, no a mí-ni me miró, a la cara-Y ya dije que no voy a volver a hablar de eso-me habló, como si fuera la décima vez-No si él no quiere que lo haga-**

**-No te lo estoy preguntando de curiosa...-me defendí, de la acusación-Es sólo que, a veces, siento que está muy lejos...-volví, para la ventana-Como si, en realidad, no estuviera aquí...-**

**-Él es así-se limitó, a responder-No se le da bien, acercarse a las personas-me explicó, natural-Y mucho menos, llevarse bien-**

**-Es raro, ¿sabes?-bajé, la cabeza-Siquiera ha hablado conmigo y sin embargo, siempre está mirandome...-me mordí, los labios-Es como si fuera...-**

**-¿Un asesino?-completó, por mí-Sí, esuché eso muchas veces...-**

**-Me siento una basura, ¿sabes?-dejé salir, unas lágrimas-Por pensar cosas como esas...-seguí, haciendome mal-Y siquiera lo conozco...-achiqué, los ojos-¡Ni he hablado con él!-**

**-No es tan grave, en serio...-me consoló, un poquito-Él no puede darse cuenta si le tienes miedo o algo...-habló de ti, medio extraño-Y si realmente le tuvieras miedo, tampoco te odiaría por eso...-**

**-¿Eh?-reaccioné, apenas-¿Por qué?-**

**-Si dejaras de fijarte en él, nunca lo sabrías...-me cambió, de tema-Y creeme, que es mejor...-me miró, fijo-Para ti...-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestioné, casi sin ganas-¿Que él no sufriría si supiera que yo...?-**

**-No tienes por qué saber eso-contesté, antes-Y Syaoran, tampoco-**

_Quizá fue inutil, pero... volví a mirar por la ventana apenas él salió de la habitación, volví a posar mis ojos en ti de una manera que encontré altamente desesperante y te vi trabajar hasta el punto en que el cansacio llegó a afectarme a mí en vez que a ti, tanto que quizá me aparté del vidrio como a la media hora de estar parada y tomé una decisión que esa vez amenazó con ponerme en peligro. _

_Abrí la ventana con más dificultad de lo que esperaba y así salí con cuidado desde la casi pequeña abertura, hasta que mis pies tocaron el tejado de mi humilde morada y ahí me dispusé a hacer lo mío más de cerca, con tal que esta vez te dieras cuenta que yo estaba ahí y que estaba ahí únicamente para verte a ti. _

_Me senté prácticamente como enfrente tuyo y así me abrazé las piernas de una manera infantil, me recargé pausadamente en mis frágiles rodillas e incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado como una chiquita, a la par que te miré como medio extrañada y después dejé que mis labios me dibujaran una sonrisa. _

_Simplemente me quedé ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada, me quedé chiquita viendote trabajar con el mismo martillo de todos los días y cómo cambiabas los clavos entre medio de tu boca entreabierta, a la par en que tus pies crujían contra la textura del otro tejado y en que tus dedos parecían danzar en el vaivén de tu instrumento. _

_Tal vez fui idiota, sí... pero no pude evitar quedarme a verte un rato más, era como que algo dentro de mí reclamaba estar cerca tuyo y poder acercarme a ti de una manera especial en nuestras primeras palabras, tanto que quizá pudieras abrirme tu corazón y permitirme que me quedara a vivir hasta enterrarme en ti. _

_Y quizá por esa misma razón ni reparé en cuándo pasó, cuando tú me dedicaste una mirada prácticamente de reojo y frunciste el ceño automáticamente ante mi presencia, para dejarme a mí con una cara que me hizo achicar los ojos y ponerte una mueca que encontré con un grado altisimo de tristeza._

**-¿Vas a quedarte ahí, toda la vida?-escuché, tu voz**

**-Pensaba hacerlo...-contesté, medio divertida-Hasta que me hablaras...-**

**-Bueno, ya lo lograste-me cortaste, la conversación-Ahora, largate-**

**-¿Fue idea tuya, Syaoran-kun?-empezé, por otro lado-Que se mudaran a este lugar...-**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-me hablaste, serio**

**-Me lo dijo tu hermano...-volví, a sonreír-Pero no tienes que explicarme nada, en serio...-**

**-No pensaba hacerlo, igual-contestaste, para volver a lo tuyo**

**-Oye, Syaoran-kun...-dije, casi surrando-¿Me odias?-**

**-¿De qué me estás hablando?-comentaste, sin saber-No tengo idea de qué es eso-**

**-¿Eh?-me ilusioné, un poquito-¿Eso quiere decir que eres muy cariñoso?-**

**-Ya te dije que no sé de que me estás hablando-repetiste, algo inexpresivo-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres saber, exactamente-**

**-Bueno, entonces...-di vuelta, el tema-Podrías empezar diciendome por qué me miras tanto...-dije, entusiasmada-No creas que no me di cuenta, ¿eh?-**

**-¿Y cómo sabes que fui yo?-preguntaste, medio acusado**

**-¿En serio me preguntas?-intenté, hacer gracia-Porque te vi, claro está-**

**-¿Me viste haciendo qué?-me clavaste los ojos, tipo animal**

**-Me estuviste mirando, por la ventana...-me limité, a decir-Los últimos días, si te acuerdas...-**

**-No-comentaste, volviendo al trabajo-Nunca te había visto-**

_¿Fue apropósito? ¿O realmente... lo hiciste sin querer?_

_Poco me importó eso cuando las palabras salieron de tu boca, cuando me apartaste la mirada como si no estuviera ahí y cuando no volviste siquiera a intentar hablarme, cosa que me llevó a mí a desaparecer de esa escena y dejarte que siguieras ahí haciendote cruelmente __**"el desmemoriado"**__. _

_Sinceramente no quise saber nada más al respecto, por qué me habías tratado como me trataste y por qué me habías dicho las cosas que me dijiste, como si tuvieras que hacer de cuenta que no me conocías y como si tuvieras que negar que alguna vez me habías puesto los ojos encima. _

_Porque me dolió tanto pero tanto lo que tuve que vivir, que únicamente salí corriendo de la casa al paso de mi desesperación y entonces fueron mis lágrimas las que escribieron tu nombre en el aire, sólo para que así me dejaras marchar impune de tu hechizo y me liberaras de la condena que hoy en día llevaba en mis hombros._

_**POR HABER CAÍDO PRISIONERA, DE TU OJO DE CRISTAL.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**+STAGE 03: REVELATIONS+**

_Contigo en mi cabeza, vagué por la ciudad lo que restaba del día, prácticamente._

_Quizá fue culpa o remordimiento, pero... tal vez habías dicho eso sólo porque te parecía pesada, que no se te había ocurrido mejor manera que humillarme así y darme a entender que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo, que únicamente era la chica de al lado que ofreció su hospitalidad y que tú solamente rechazaste para no darme falsas esperanzas._

_Entonces no tenía por qué estar enojada contigo si ese fuera el caso, tenía que ser lo suficientemente adulta como para aceptar que eras parte de mis fantasías y que solamente imaginé las repetidas veces en que me viste tras la ventana, sólo porque me cautivaste desde que pisaste esa misma calle y porque a mí me robaste el corazón con ese andar que tenías._

_Claro que llegué a esa conclusión unas cuantas horas después de mi partida, porque lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue insultarte hasta que no pudiera más y dejar que entre la rabia sucumbieran mis lágrimas de dolor, para olvidarme que tú me habías hecho una cosa así a mí y que me habías dejado malparada en todo sentido de la palabra._

_Sinceramente me lastimaste tanto pero tanto con eso, que confundí mis sentimientos hasta el punto en que casi me envenené y por poco olvidé por qué ansiaba poder acercarme a ti, por qué razón quería llegar a ti de una manera especial y por qué razón no aguantaba ni un segundo sin ver tu rostro._

_Recordé que me atraías de una manera prácticamente inhumana, que más te deseaba a medida en que más me rechazabas y que mi cuerpo pedía desesperadamente un poco de tu piel de arena, tanto que quizá el sentimiento llegó a volverme loca y así me convertí en tu vigia con tal de ganarme tu amor._

_Sólo después me di cuenta de la manera en que te afectó, sólo después comprendí que había sido una molestia para ti y que por eso no tuviste más opción que atacarme con ese par de palabras, que a mí me mandaron de vuelta a mi lugar original y me alejaron de ti de una manera que pretendí no remediar._

_**PORQUE SABÍA QUE, ME ODIABAS. **_

_Así, consiente de lo que yo representaba para ti y de lo que tú representabas para mí, decidí volver a casa._

_Tenía que hacerle frente a la situación como una mujer adulta, no podía andar por los rincones llorando como una nenita y andar dando lástima para que te compadecieras de mí, sino que tenía que reconocer que yo también había hecho mal y que yo también no debí hacer hecho lo que hice._

_Por eso mismo ni pensé en escaparme en esa oportunidad, cuando me asomé por casa apenas bajó el sol tras mi espalda y me di por enterada que él había salido de la obra en marcha, por lo que sólo quedaba la escalera aún apoyada contra el tejado y un tú obviamente a la interperie._

_Te habías sentado en el primer escalón con una pose prácticamente de __**"malo"**__, tus brazos caían sobre tus piernas como si estuvieran quebrados y tus manos colgaban de tus rodillas como tendiendo de un hilo, junto con tu cabello que ahora inexplicablemente estaba revuelto y tus ojos que se camuflaban entre la oscuridad como los de un asesino._

_Y sin embargo me volví a sentir atraída por ese aspecto tuyo, tanto que quizá avanzé sin pensar en detenerme y me quedé frente a ti cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, ante tu presencia que delirantemente me sacudió el alma y que achicó mi corazón hasta el punto en que casi dejó de bombear._

_Era tan espeluznante pero tan real lo que me hacías sentir, que mi miedo desapareció para traerme desesperación y así salieron de mi boca unas palabras prácticamente sin pensar, sólo porque quizá confundí tu imagen de "__**chico rudo" **__e interpreté que no eras más que un pequeño pidiendo ayuda._

_**ANTE MIS OJOS, CLARO.**_

**-¿Puedo?-dije, señalando tu torso**

_En realidad, no me respondiste, pero... interpreté la especie de seña que me hiciste de la mejor manera, bajaste la cabeza como si no tuvieras nada que decir al respecto y así yo me puse chiquita a la altura de tus rodillas, para poder alcanzarte con mis brazos de porcelana y así estrecharme contra tu pecho de una manera que encontré hiriente._

_Realmente te sentías tan frío como te veías, tu piel se asemejaba a algo que casi raspaba y cada uno de tus huesos parecía estar peligrosamente congelado, cosa que te hizo temblar por el contacto con el calor de mi cuerpo y que tu respiración se acelerara de una manera obviamente natural._

_Sin embargo yo sentí algo desesperante que rugió dentro mío, esa necesidad de quedarme contigo hasta que me cubriera la helada y que tal vez a ti se te diera por envolverme entre tus brazos, para intercambiar conmigo una especie de velada romántica y así ponerle fin a esta relación que parecía a distancia._

_Quizá por eso fui capaz de escucharte murmurar algo como eso, un juego de palabras que hasta pareció hacerte daño y que llegó a mis oídos para golpearme de una manera hiriente, tanto que ni reparé en lo que se ocultaba dentro tuyo y ni me di cuenta de los secretos que guardabas en algún rincón de tu interior._

_**NUESTRO PRIMER SECRETO.**_

**-No siento nada-murmuraste, entre dientes**

_Realmente me lastimó escuchar algo como eso salir de tu boca, pero... en ese entonces no me di cuenta de lo que quisiste decirme, me hice la idea que quizá yo no era tu tipo y que por eso no te hacia absolutamente nada estar cerca mío, interpretando que nuestra distancia era sólo cuestión de tiempo y que de alguna manera iba a poder hacer que me quisieras de verdad._

_Exactamente por eso no me desprendí de tu pecho, me apreté contra ti como queriendo adherirme y deposité mi oído sobre el lado izquierdo de tu torso, para después cerrar los ojos casi por instinto y dibujar previamente una sonrisa en mis finos labios._

_Quizá fue porque inexplicablemente la escalera crujió o porque mis pies prácticamente patinaron contra el cesped, pero... me pareció no escuchar absolutamente nada que proveniera de ti, no escuché ni el más minimo sonido que viniera de tu sangre bombeando y siquiera pude distinguir alguno de los miseros latidos de tu corazón, por lo que me transporté a un estado inmediato de negación y me dispuse disimuladamente a escuchar una vez más._

_Pero volvió a pasar exactamente lo mismo de antes, no sentí nada parecido a un tambor retumbando contra tu pecho y siquiera el intercambio de sangre entre tus venas, cosa que terriblemente me paralizó así nada más y trague saliva apenas fui testigo de algo así de escalofriante._

_Y sin embargo mi miedo fue creciendo a medida en que pasaron los minutos, volví a quedarme cara a cara con el vacío dentro tuyo y así traspasé las barreras de mi imaginación de manera sobrenatural, tanto que me pareció imaginar que te reíste en mi cara y que prácticamente tus dientes amenazaron mi chiquito cuello. _

_Igual estaba inmóvil frente a algo como esto, siquiera pensé que algo así fuera posible de alguna manera y que fueras tú el que ahora parecía no vivir, o quizá vivir de una forma que "__**esta ignorante yo"**__ no podía entender y que te juzgó dentro de su cabeza como si fueras alguna especie de especimen._

_Obviamente me había dejado estática una noticia como esta, me había quedado pegada a ti tratando de convencerme de que no era cierto y volví a prestarle atención a tu vacío de una manera desesperante, tanto que ni reparé en todo el tiempo en que pasé ahí a tu lado y en que no encontré excusa alguna para poder explicarme lo que estaba viviendo._

_**SÓLO SUS BORROSAS PALABRAS.**_

_**-Él no puede darse cuenta si le tienes miedo o algo. Y si realmente le tuvieras miedo, tampoco te odiaría por eso-**_

_Claramente eso se sumó a mi estado de negación, tanto que quizá me sacó del lugar que había tomado para justificarte y desató mi miedo de una manera aterrorizante, hasta el punto en que prácticamente me quedé en blanco y mis labios temblaron contra tu ropa casi inhumanamente._

_Y que tú estuvieras ahí, prácticamente inmóvil... no me hizo sentir mejor en lo absoluto, al contrario interpreté que no podías defenderte de mi acusación imaginaria y que ya no había nada que pudieras decirme para remediar esto, para cambiar el hecho de que me habías compartido tu secreto y que eso iba a hacer que me perdieras aunque quizá no quisieras tenerme._

_Sin embargo fue mi cuerpo el que empezó a temblar así nada más, cuando tu respiración prácticamente se camufló en tus pulmones y tu piel volvió a rasparme de la misma manera en que lo había hecho al principio, dejandote a merced lo que pudiera ocurrir entre nosotros y con este destino que ahora mismo había decidido que nos tocaba separarnos._

_Entonces yo no pude controlar la respiración ni un segundo más y así me alteré casi al borde de un ataque de asma, tanto que mis manos empezaron a soltarse de tu espalda y fui separandome de ti con un temor que me deboraba el alma, a lo que te dediqué una última mirada en mi intento de escapar y fue tu ojo de vidrio el que me vio con odio en esa noche de revelaciones._

**-¿¡Qué...?-me separé, aterrada-¿¡Qué es eso?-**

**-Ya te dije-respondiste, bajo-No siento nada-**

**-¡No creí que lo dijeras en serio!-volví, sobre mis pies-¿¡Qué es lo que te está pasando?-**

**-¿Que él no te lo dijo?-me viste, a la cara-Yo nací así-**


End file.
